Where Can She Be?
by KatyBlack
Summary: Hermiones entered the muggle world without leaving an idea of where she can be found. 6 years later Harry is still blaming himself for his stupidity.


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs Joanne Kathleen Rowling (My Idol). The song belongs to N' Sync "Merry Christmas; Happy Holidays". The plot is mine.

Where can she be?

6 years. I could kill Seamus! He broke her heart for stupid Lavender Brown. It's my fault to begin with though. I should have told her how I felt. Now 6 years later I am miserable without her and she thinks I am mad at her for going to the Graduation dance with Seamus. I didn't even tell her goodbye. If I could see her now I would tell her how I feel. I LOVE YOU HERMIONE! 

:: RING RING::

Harry: Hello. Harry speaking.

Person: Hey Harry. It's Celestina

Harry: Hey Celestina! What's up?

Celestina: I was wondering? Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I was wondering I f you wanted to check out this new act I found.

Harry: Sure! I would love to. 

Cel: Then I will see you at the club around 7 tomorrow.

Harry: No Problem! See you then!

Cel: Bye!

~~*NEXT NIGHT*~~

Harry walked into the club greeting his friends on the way in. Celestina greeted him and pulled him aside to make sure he got a good seat. The she got to the stage and said:

        "AND NOW INTRODUCING MY NEWEST ACT HERMIONE GRANGER SINGING "MERRY CHRISMAS HAPPY HOLIDAYS"

  Harry nearly fell out of his seat as he watched the stage. A second later a petite brunette with cinnamon eyes walked on to the stage.

~~* HERMIONES VIEW*~~  

Oh My God! Is that Harry! Oh My God He is as handsome as every! Oh but wait a second he hates me! I love him so much cant he see that! I better start singing: 

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays 

We've been waiting all year for this night  
And the snow is glistening on the trees outside  
And all the stockings are hung by the fireside  
Waiting for Santa to arrive  
And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree 

It's the best time of the year for the family  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everybody's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays 

Bells are ringing   
It's time to scream and shout (scream and shout)  
And everybody's playing cause school's out  
Celebrating this special time we share  
Happiness cause love is in the air 

And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmastime and  
All the kids will see  
The gifts under the tree  
It's the best time of the year for the family  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everything's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays 

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas  
Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays 

No matter what your holiday  
It's a time to celebrate  
And put your worries aside (worries aside)  
And open up your mind (open up your mind)  
See the world right by your side  
It's Christmastime  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

Harry rose from his seat and walked on to the stage and stood right in front of Hermione. 

It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room  
From the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year  
Christmastime is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love  
And everything's okay  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Happy Holidays

Harry whispered in Hermiones ear "I love you more than life Hermione Granger. I am so sorry for being a complete jerk to you but I refuse to lose you again."  With that said Hermione reached up on her tip toes and gave Harry a short but tender Kiss and said " I love you too"


End file.
